icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Selkirk College Saints
Overview "Saints" is the name of the sports teams from Selkirk College, located in Castlegar, British Columbia. Selkirk College is in the British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League (BCIHL). They entered the league in 2006-07, the league's second year of existence. In other sports, the Saints are a member of the Pacific West Athletic Association (PWAA), also referred to as "Pac West", and formerly known as the “Totem Conference”, “Totem Colleges Athletic Association” (TCAA), and then the "British Columbia Colleges Athletic Association" (BCCAA). The PWAA is affiliated with the Canadian Colleges Athletic Association (CCAA), the second tier of university/college sport in Canada. The CCAA has not held a national hockey playoff since 2001. However, the Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference (ACAC) continues to operate, and the Réseau du sport étudiant du Québec (RSEQ) operates a league of mostly Cégep teams. History The hockey team started in the Pacific Intercollegiate Hockey League (PIHL) by no later than 1971, where they competed against Cariboo College, Simon Fraser University, the University of British Columbia, the B.C. Institute of Technology, Gonzaga University, Notre Dame University, and Alaska Methodist of Anchorage. There are no Wikia records for the PIHL. At some point in the 1970s they joined the Totem Conference or Totem Colleges Athletic Association (TCAA), {which changed names to British Columbia Colleges Athletic Association (BCCAA) in 1987-88 and the Pacific West Athletic Association (PWAA) in 2011-12}, which is governed by the Canadian Colleges Athletic Association (CCAA). The BCCAA discontinued its hockey competition after 1988-89 and the CCAA has not held a national championship since 2001. The program was revived by the 2006-07 debut of the British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League. After many seasons of 1 or 2 wins per season, and always finishing last or second last, the team came alive in 2012-13, finishing first with a 21-3-0 record. They swept the Victoria Vikings and Simon Fraser Clan to take the title. In 2013-14 they went 20-3-1 and swept the Thompson Rivers Wolfpack and Trinity Western Spartans to repeat. So in two seasons they were 41-6-1 in regular season and 8-0-0 in playoffs. They then accomplished the three-peat in 2014-15 and a four-peat in 2015-16. 'Season-by-Season Records Table' 'PIHL/TCAA/BCCAA Seasons: 1971-1989' Note: No season records are available on Wikia for the PIHL, TCAA, or BCCAA seasons. 'BCIHL Seasons: 2006-07 to present' :Note: Until 2011-12 there were tie games in the regular season and a playoff tournament was held. :Note: From 2012-13 onwards the top 4 teams qualified for best-of-three semi-finals and all regular season games were decided by overtime or shootout. Commemorations Championships *BCCAA: 1975, 1976 *4-West: 1976 *BCIHL: 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016 CCAA Nationals *Appearances: 1 *1976 CCAA Championship Bowl 1976 4-West :Selkirk College 12 Red River College 3 :Selkirk College 5 Kelsey College 4 Selkirk College Saints won the 1976 4-West title and advanced to nationals. 1976 CCAA Nationals :Selkirk College 7 Levi-Lauzon Faucons 6 :St. Clair College Saints 11 Selkirk College 2 St. Clair College Saints won gold and Selkirk College Saints won silver at the 1976 CCAA Championship Bowl. :Source: ACAC Story on 1976 :Source: ACAC BC champions :Source: CCAA BC champions Pictures Alternate Logos Also see College links *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association *4-West Championship *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League *British Columbia Colleges Athletic Association *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *Prairie Athletic Conference (Saskatchewan) *Manitoba Colleges Athletic Conference *Ontario Colleges Athletic Association *RSEQ College League *Atlantic Collegiate Athletic Association BCIHL Teams :Selkirk College Saints (PWAA - CCAA) :Simon Fraser Clan (GNAC - NCAA) :Trinity Western Spartans (CWUAA - CIS) :Vancouver Island Mariners (PWAA - CCAA) :Victoria Vikings (CWUAA - CIS) Former Teams :Eastern Washington Eagles (Big Sky - NCAA) :Fraser Valley Cascades (2006-2011) (CWUAA - CIS) :Okanagan College Coyotes (2010-2012) (PWAA - CCAA) :UNBC Timberwolves (2006) (CWUAA - CIS) :Thompson Rivers Wolfpack (2010-14) (CWUAA - CIS) University Links *Canadian Interuniversity Sport *Canada West Universities Athletic Association External Links *Official Site *BCIHL Site] *PWAA/BCCAA History *ACAC National Appearances *CCAA National Appearances Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Western Canada University Hockey